Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 14
Mowgli walks through the jungle near a waterfall and sits by a tree but Cubbi finds him Cubbi: hey Mowgli, there you are Mowgli: oh hi Cubbi Cubbi: look i know youre upset about being taken back to the man village but hey whats that?! long serpent's tail grabs both Mowgli and Cubbi and carries them up the tree the serpent tail belongs to Kaa whom they encountered much earlier Mowgli: Kaa it's you Kaa: yes mancub and Gummi Bear so nice to see you fellas again (snickers) Mowgli: oh go away, leave me alone Cubbi: Yeah, you stupid snake. You better leave Mowgli alone or I'll summon the Crimson Avenger! Kaa: let me look at you (Mowgli stubbornly refuses to let Kaa look at him or Cubbi) Kaa: you dont want me to look at you? then you look at me Mowgli: No, sir! Cubbi: that's not going to work Mowgli: we know what youre trying to do Kaa Kaa: you do? i mean, you dont trust me Mowgli: no Kaa: then there's nothing i can do to help Cubbi: you want to help us? I find that hard to believe Kaa: certainly i can see to it that you will never have to leave this jungle Mowgli: How you can do that? Cubbi: Mowgli, no! Don't trust him! He tried to eat you! Kaa: hmm oh i have my very own subtle little ways....(chuckles) Cubbi: Mowgli, don't listen to him! It's all a trick so that he could trap you in his coils and eat you! Kaa: but first...you must trust me Mowgli: i don't trust anyone anymore. Cubbi: yeah, so why should we start with you, especially after you did? You tried to eat Mowgli! Kaa: i don't blame you I'm not like those called friends of yours... you can believe in me Cubbi: Mowgli, don't look into his eyes...whatever you do. Kaa: trust in me and just in me...shut your eyes and trust in me... starts hypnotizing both Mowgli and Cubbi Kaa: hold still please, you can sleep safe and sound...knowing i...am around...slip into silent slumber...sail on a silver mist...slowly and surely your sense will cease to exist... Mowgli and Cubbi are in the trance snoozing Kaa: you're snoring Mowgli: sorry (suddenly Shere Khan passes through the jungle and hears Kaa singing and decides to stop by) Kaa: trust in me and just in me (Cubbi is placed by the trunk of the tree while Mowgli is slid back into Kaa's cozy and warm blanket of coils) Kaa shut your eyes and trust in me (and Shere Khan rings on Kaas tail and Kaa is about to eat Mowgli and Cubbi but hears the ringing) Kaa: huh? oh now what? i'll be right down (he slithers down the tree) Kaa: yes who is it Shere Khan: its me Shere Khan now i would like a word with you if you dont mind Kaa: Shere Khan what a surprise Shere Khan: yes isn't it i just dropped by now forgive me if i interupted anything Kaa: oh nothing at all {and Shere Khan bares out his claws} Shere Khan: I thought you might be entertaining somebody up there in your coils Kaa: oh someone in my coils? oh no i was just curling up for my siesta Shere Khan: but you were singing to someone, who is it Kaa? grabs his neck and Kaa gulps nervously Kaa: uh who? oh no i was just singing to myself Shere Khan: indeed Kaa: yes you see i have trouble with my sinuses Shere Khan: what a pity Kaa: oh you have no idea it's simply terrible i can't eat i can't sleep...but i sing myself to sleep you know self hypnosis...let me show you how it works...trust in me... {Kaa tries to hypnotize Shere Khan but Shere Khan is immune to Kaa's hypnosis and slams his paw on his head} Shere Khan: Oh no, i can't be bothered with that i have no time for that sort of nonsense Kaa: another time perhaps? Shere Khan: perhaps (he scratches Kaas nostril with his claw) Shere Khan: but in the meantime i am searching for a mancub Kaa mancub? what mancub? Shere Khan then ones who's lost. now where do you suppose he could be Kaa: search me? (and he covers his mouth, realizing his mistake) Shere Khan: that's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you Kaa? Kaa: uh certaintly not (he pulls down the end of his tail) Kaa: nothing here and nothing in there (but up in the tree Cubbi awakes and sees that Shere Khan is down below and Mowgli snores as he is snuggling in the warm and scaly embrace of the serpent's coils, Shere Khan hears it but Kaa imitates the snoring to fool the tiger into thinking that its his sinuses) Kaa: my sinuses Shere Khan: indeed and now how bout the middle? Kaa: the middle (he slithers his other coils down the tree and Shere Khan tickles them) Kaa: ha ha ha ha nothing in the middle Shere Khan: hmm really well if you do happen to find a mancub you will inform me first, understand? (he puts his claw to his chin) Kaa: i get the point cross my heart hope to die Shere Khan: good show and now i must continue my search for the helpless little lad {and Shere Khan walks away} Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof